inazuma_eleven_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shirou Atsuya
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shirou Atsuya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HeatFlame (talk) 06:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Reminding Eh hem, Shirou Atsuya...actually this wiki is private. We don't really let people to join this wiki...because we don't like to block or ban people so please...file names, just write properly =.= Okay, please! I am not scolding you...just..reminding! >.< '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 08:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Reminding Uhm...yep, you can change the name, so when people want to find the picture is more easy ^^" '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 06:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Mistakes Hey Shirya! ^^ *back to normal form* HEYOO~! Otonashi-sensei here! Many Grammar Mistakes! The top of your talk page: You can tell me if me do wrong thing. Maybe you should change it into : You can tell me if I do something wrong. Better! ^^ And your profile page..I has reappeared again. Maybe..you should change it into I had reappeared again. And, when you type your words, don't stick together. It is hard to see ya know? Okay, just telling you~ If you have free time, join our TCG Game at Facebook! ^^ '' ☆♪Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto♪☆ 07:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Yo Michelle~ Please don't make such blogs as Fathers Day ^^" We just make blogs about Inazuma Eleven~ And the top of your talk page..coperation..do you mean co-operation? '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ '' 08:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Er..you can make blog about Inazuma Eleven, Games (Inazuma Eleven) and tell about yourself, which is common~ ^^ '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna And Kidou Yuuto♪ '' 10:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gomenasai about the blog post~! You can write about event or festivals too =w=" And your profile page, the short introduction...My English is the bad. It should be my English is the worst because you added "the" in front of it. You know about superlative adjectives? O___O Well, I am just 11 years old :) And do you have interest in Debate? The Inazuma Eleven TCG Team need to debate this Saturday. Please tell me if you want to join the team! >W< '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna And Kidou Yuuto♪ '' 06:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oki! Thanks~! Please left a comment at the TCG Team Blog Post! Thank you!!! >W< '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna And Kidou Yuuto♪ '' 09:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Michelle~ which Facebook are you using? Or you NEVER open your Facebook again? The TCG Match is tomorrow, you must come to Facebook~ '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna And Kidou Yuuto♪ '' 11:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Wrong Places Hey again~ you know you put the Tsurugi TCG in wrong places and you replaced it? OwO The TCG you just put There's Kuro no Kishidan at the top right? OwO Be careful next time, okay? ^^ And please don't spam at your profile page~ '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna And Kidou Yuuto♪ 11:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Please delete Shin Teikoku category from Fudou Akio, Genda Koujitou and Sakuma Jirou page. We already have Shin Teikoku category. '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 12:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC)